


Lost in the Sauce

by Pissenlit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: Gabe and Jack have some drinks and get a little frisky, but those drinks have to go somewhere
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 12





	Lost in the Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> There is piss here

Gabriel wasn’t a regular drinker by any means, but he had managed to have a good night out with his kid, even though he was sure he had said too much over the course of the evening. Not that he could bring himself to care. He appreciated the banality of the evening, especially with Jack and Jesse managing to both be civil with one another. He had a vaguely fuzzy feeling not only in his head, but his chest as well.

When they got back at the base he’d found himself in Jack’s room. It wasn’t unfamiliar to the commander, nor was the blonde himself. Just as soon as they were behind closed doors, Reyes pushed the younger man against the wall and descended upon him with roaming hands and hungry lips.

Gabriel took the lead, deepening their passionate kiss while he started unfastening Jack’s belt and untucked his shirt. He was stingy with his praise and affection, but he did like to see Jack’s body just as much as he enjoyed touching it.

He felt Jack’s hands on his hips, steering him back to flip their positions. He watched Jack break their kiss and lick his shining lips. “Oh no, no, my love, not tonight. I’m in charge. You’re drunk.”

Reyes rolled his eyes, letting Jack place a tender kiss on his lips. While he may have been willing to let Morrison take over, he stopped Jack’s hands from prying at his own pants. “Wait..”

“For what?” Jack ignored the protest, and took his turn at undoing Gabriel’s belt.

“I need to take care of something..” Gabe hadn’t relieved himself all night, and his drinks had certainly taken a toll on his bladder, especially as his body sought to eliminate the alcohol that was toxifying his system.

“And what would that be?” Jack kissed a row of kisses up towards Gabriel’s ear, giving his lobe a playful little nip. Rather than unclasping Gabe’s belt, he pushed his hand against it.

“Jack.” Gabe’s tone was a clipped warning. His belt buckle was unyielding against his abdomen, adding further pressure against his distended bladder.

“Don’t fight it, babe.” Jack flicked his tongue over the shell of Gabe’s ear, earning a shiver from the stoic man. He capitalized on the moment and leaned back in for another heated kiss.

With just enough alcohol in his system to cloud his judgement, Gabriel was more yielding than usual. He furrowed his thick brows together and tried to focus on kissing the younger man back, but there was no way to disregard the steady ache of his bladder. “Jack.”

“Uh-uh. It’s ‘sir’ to you.” Jack slipped a knee between Reyes’ legs and pushed his hand more firmly against the man’s abdomen.

“Jack.” Gabriel was a little too breathless, too disheveled, too inebriated, and too desperate to fight the man in the midst of his power trip. "I'm not going to mop your floors, _sir._ " 

Jack smiled against Gabriel's mouth, and after a few aching moments of deliberation, he exhaled a soft sigh. "Get your ass in the shower."

Reyes was relieved to have the extra pressure of Jack's hand removed from his bladder, but he was stopped from undoing his own pants. Gabe cocked a brow, but before he could question Jack, he was interrupted. 

"I didn't tell you to undress, Gabriel. Now, you should know better than to disobey an order. Last chance for you to get in the shower." 

As tempting as it was to challenge the man, Reyes couldn't ignore the painfully urgent need to take a leak any longer. Without another word, the man headed for the bathroom, every heavy footstep strained his bladder that much more. Worse still, the nearer he was to his opportunity to relieve himself, the more intense his need became.

Gabe stepped into the shower, paying no mind to the fact he was still wearing his boots. If he wasn’t supposed to take his clothes off, he wasn’t going to trouble himself over his footwear either. Jack on the other hand clicked his tongue.

“You’ve been around the brat too much. Boots off, Gabe.”

“Not now, Jack. You’re going to have to clean the tub anyway.”

“I don’t care for all of this insubordination anymore than I like to repeat myself. Boots off.”

“Who are you kidding? We both know you love the sound of your own voice, _sir._ " He fixed Jack with a rather level stare while he steeled himself and crouched down to untie and remove his boots. The change in position added immense pressure to his lower abdomen, and his swollen bladder threatened to leak at a moment’s notice. Reyes furrowed his brows all the more as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he untied his other boot. He barely maintained what semblance of control he had over his bladder as he neatly placed his boots together outside of the bath and stood back up.

“That’s better.” Jack raised up one of his feet, planting his boot clad foot on the edge of the tub. “Now mine.”

Reyes rolled his eyes and knelt back down to take Jack’s boot off, his bladder threatening once more to give out on him.

“Hm. How’s it feeling? You must not need to go very badly, you’re very quiet. I think I should make you hold it longer. Don’t you, babe?” Jack smiled down as his boot was removed and switched feet, letting Reyes take off his other boot. “Maybe if you ask me nicely enough I’ll make you feel all better.”

“Ja-- _Sir,_ I need to go.” It took all of Gabe’s effort not to piss himself while he untied Jack’s other boot and lined them up outside of the bath. He stood up once again, his lips twitching downwards for a brief second as his urine sloshed angrily inside of him.

Morrison was back in his personal space, forcing Reyes back against the shower tiles, his leg nudging its way back between the man’s muscular thighs, making it that much more strenuous for him to hold back. The blonde pressed his weight against him and whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickling his skin. “Say ‘please.’”

Reyes clenched his jaw as his thighs began to quiver. At least with the fading haze of alcohol he could swallow his pride more easily. “Please, sir?”

He heard Jack’s breath hitch for a moment before he spoke again, his voice low and smug. “Please what?”

“Ugh, Jack, I need to piss.” He spoke more gruffly than usual, his frustration was making it difficult for Gabe to stay in the right frame of mind to play his little game. “Please, ugh, sir.”

“Oh, alright. But only since you asked " _so nicely._ “ Jack remained pressed against Gabe, and took to kissing at the side of his throat.

Of course Jack had to make it harder for him to concentrate on relaxing his overfilled bladder. It took several agonizing seconds before the commander was able to bear down and squeeze out a rather slow stream of piss. The hot liquid flooded the front of his pants, soaking through the thin fabric to bleed over onto Jack as it ran down their legs. The release felt even worse than holding, his poor muscles were already sore without having to contract more. Reyes took a breath and let his stream taper off for a moment while he gave his bladder a little break. His pants turned cold and clammy quickly, but not for long as he encouraged his stream to start back up. Urine flowed down both men’s legs in sheets, running steadily down to the bottom of the tub and down the drain.

Reyes wet himself for several long moments, finally able to get a deep sense of relief once he’d squeezed out the last few dregs of pee from inside him, leaving them both with thoroughly drenched pants. With a shaky breath he felt his whole body relax.

“Better?”

“Ask me again after we shower.”


End file.
